


A Letter from Sir Trevisan to Mr Vaslijevs

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A short letter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, why am I writing supporting documents for this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The letter Chris wrote many years ago is now displayed in Chillon Museum.





	A Letter from Sir Trevisan to Mr Vaslijevs

Sir Trevisan’s Letter to Mr Vasiljevs (June, 2028)

_Note to Visitors: This is a replica of the original document. The original is now archived in the National Library. The content of the letter is transcribed in the panel below._

Dear Deniss,

I hope this letter can reach you. If it does, I hope it finds you well. You might have heard the news by now. I’m sorry that I couldn’t say goodbye in person, and had to do it in this form.

I’m not sure how things will change in Montreux, and around the castle. If you are asked to leave, especially by human officials or armed personnel, don’t try to fight them. The most important thing, at all times, is to protect yourself as much as possible. If you are asked to leave and have nowhere to go, you may want to travel east to Austria; although I don’t know how the political situation would change there, the weather is milder without too much sunshine. If you’re able to stay in the castle, feel free to stay as much, or as little, as you wish. There is a comprehensive map in one of the drawers in the study. You know where the key is. As you know, this is a medieval castle with many little secrets, which you might find useful at times, especially when you’re in need of some essentials. Also, feel free to use anything in the castle. It’s your home.

I can completely understand if you start to question our relationship with other species and whether we should trust them at all, after this. I believe that although the species are naturally born differently, but there will always be friendly, trustworthy and like-minded people from every species. While you might feel uneasy towards some humans because of this incident, remember there are also humans like Steph. Although it’s very tempting and understandable to blame other species for this, please try not to shut your mind. Not only could hatred and prejudices be born from it, but you may even find yourself constantly living in fear and suspicion. I’m not saying that you should trust everyone when you first met them-it’s always good to be cautious, especially in the near future, when all of us can foresee a period of unrest. Make your judgments based on their personality and ideas, not on their biological identities.

Lastly, don’t let what has already happened control and dominate your future. There are countless things in the world that you might want to explore, be it the nature, other people, arts, sciences, etc. For a vampire, you’re still young and there’s a long way to go. Put the baggage of the past down, because tomorrow is another day. Go and meet new people, find something that interests you to do, proceed onward and forward with life.

Adieu and Take Care,

Chris

P.S. if you ever have a chance to see Steph in the future, tell him that I loved him and ask him to take care of himself. Please convey my apologies for not being able to bid him farewell, and for not writing anything specifically for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris wrote the last part to Deniss because he didn't know Stephane was given a death sentence at the time of writing.


End file.
